prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
KKPCALM37/Image Gallery
Screenshots KKPCALM37-Ciel & KiraPati collab.png|Halloween collaboration between Ciel's restaurant and KiraPati KKPCALM37-Halloween Akira serving cake.png|Akira dressed up for Halloween, serving cake KKPCALM37-Halloween Himari.png|Himari dressed up for Halloween KKPCALM37-Halloween Yukari and Aoi.png|Yukari and Aoi dressed up for Halloween KKPCALM37-Halloween Ciel decorating.png|Ciel is making a show of decorating desserts KKPCALM37-Halloween Ichika watching Ciel decorate.png|Ichika watches Ciel's show KKPCALM37-KiraPati sitting in a tree.png|KiraPati in a tree KKPCALM37-Halloween Pekorin Elder watching from tree.png|Pekorin and the Elder watch from the tree KKPCALM37-Forêt d'Halloween with sliced apple.png|''Forêt d'Halloween'' with sliced apple KKPCALM37-Solaine appears.png|Solaine appears KKPCALM37-Solaine inspecting KiraPati.png|Solaine inspecting KiraPati KKPCALM37-Solaine says the staff needs training.png|Solaine says the staff needs training KKPCALM37-Bibury angry at Solaine.png|Bibury angry at Solaine for saying she needs training KKPCALM37-Ichika asks who this woman is.png|Ichika asks who this woman is KKPCALM37-The girls hear Solaine wants to take Ciel away.png|The girls hear Solaine wants to take Ciel back with her to Paris KKPCALM37-Solaine asks about KiraPati's decoration.png|Ichika perks up when Solaine asks about KiraPati's decorations KKPCALM37-Solaine wants to see how great Ichigozaka is.png|Solaine wants to see how great Ichigozaka is KKPCALM37-Solaine visits Usami doujou.png|Solaine visits Usami dōjō KKPCALM37-Ichika presents Ichigozaka shopping street.png|Ichika presents Ichigozaka's shopping street KKPCALM37-Ciel says the produce is fresh.png|Ciel tells Solaine the produce here is very fresh KKPCALM37-Akira defends Ichigozaka.png|Akira defends Ichigozaka KKPCALM37-Solaine says Ichigozaka is too small for Ciel.png|Solaine says Ichigozaka is too small for someone like Ciel KKPCALM37-Jean-Pierre and Solaine arguing.png|Jean-Pierre and Solaine arguing KKPCALM37-Ciel's dessert made at Jean-Pierre's.png|The dessert Ciel made at Jean-Pierre's KKPCALM37-Solaine is amazed by Ciel's creation.png|Solaine is amazed by Ciel's creation KKPCALM37-Solaine and Ciel talking at Jean-Pierre's.png|Solaine and Ciel talking KKPCALM37-Solaine invites Ciel.png|Solaine invites Ciel to work at her restaurant KKPCALM37-Jean-Pierre says Ciel should do as she wants.png|Jean-Pierre says Ciel should do as she wants KKPCALM37-Mon Tresor.png|Solaine's restaurant "Mon Tresor" KKPCALM37-Ciel at work at Mon Tresor.png|Ciel at work at Mon Tresor KKPCALM37-Solaine hands Ichika a flyer for the patisserie competition.png|Solaine hands Ichika a flyer for the patisserie competition KKPCALM37-Solaine tells Ciel she'll hear her answer tomorrow.png|Solaine tells Ciel she'll hear her answer tomorrow KKPCALM37-Bibury worried about Ciel.png|Bibury is worried about Ciel KKPCALM37-Ichika asks Ciel what she wants.png|Ichika asks Ciel what she wants KKPCALM37-Ichika with her crystal rabbit.png|Ichika talks to her crystal rabbit KKPCALM37-Himari with her crystal squirrel.png|Himari thinking about Ciel while trying to read KKPCALM37-Aoi with her crystal lion.png|Aoi thinking about Ciel while strumming her guitar KKPCALM37-Yukari with her crystal cat.png|Yukari staring out into the night KKPCALM37-Akira with her crystal dog.png|Akira staring out into the night KKPCALM37-Ciel with her crystal pegasus.png|Ciel reads a letter from Solaine KKPCALM37-Solaine Ciel Eiffel tower.png|Solaine and Ciel watching the Eiffel Tower KKPCALM37-Bibury talking to Ciel.png|Bibury talks to Ciel KKPCALM37-Bibury tsundere.png|Bibury telling Ciel she wasn't trying to cheer her up or anything KKPCALM37-Ciel smiling at Bibury.png|Ciel thanks Bibury KKPCALM37-Ciel working at night.png|Ciel working at night at KiraPati KKPCALM37-The others see Ciel's new creation.png|The others see Ciel's new creation KKPCALM37-Ciel presents mini pumpkin puddings.png|Ciel presents her mini pumpkin puddings KKPCALM37-Ciel says the pumpkin puddings are for KiraPati's menu.png|Ciel says the pumpkin puddings are for KiraPati's menu KKPCALM37-Ciel talking about KiraPati.png|Ciel talks about KiraPati KKPCALM37-Ichika relieved that Ciel will stay.png|Ichika is relieved that Ciel will stay KKPCALM37-Disappearing Kirakiraru.png|The kirakiraru is sucked away KKPCALM37-Elisio appears.png|Elisio appears KKPCALM37-Noir Miroir MotW.png|Elisio's Noir Miroir monster KKPCALM37-MotW escapes Parfait's bonds.png|The monster escapes Parfait's bonds by splitting in two KKPCALM37-Chocolat Macaron Gelato Custard holding up giant pumpkin.png|Cures almost being crushed under a giant pumpkin KKPCALM37-Pumpkin collision.png|The monster hit with its own lower half KKPCALM37-Ichika with mini pumpkin pudding.png|Ichika holding a mini pumpkin pudding KKPCALM37-The girls talk about what to do with the mini pumpkin puddings.png|The girls talk about what to do with the mini pumpkin puddings KKPCALM37-Hamster Pumpkin Pudding.png|Hamster Pumpkin Pudding KKPCALM37-Ciel presents her pumpkin pudding to Solaine.png|Ciel presents her pumpkin pudding to Solaine KKPCALM37-Young Solaine.png|The taste of the pudding takes Solaine back.. KKPCALM37-Solaine youth flashback.png|..to her youth in France KKPCALM37-Ciel says it was Ichika who inspired her.png|Ciel says it was Ichika who inspired her KKPCALM37-Solaine accepts Ciel's decision.png|Solaine accepts Ciel's decision KKPCALM37-KiraPati is invited to the patisserie competition too.png|KiraPati is invited along with Ciel to the patisserie competition KKPCALM37-Elisio back in Noir land.png|Elisio returns to Noir country KKPCALM37-Diable fused into Grave's car.png|Diable fused into Grave's car KKPCALM37-Elisio watches Grave with his car.png|Elisio watches Grave with his car KKPCALM37-Elisio_smiling_in_anticipation_at_Grave_and_Diable.png|Elisio smiles in anticipation KKPCALM37-End card.png|End card: Hamster Pumpkin Pudding Wallpapers Wall kira 37 1 S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. KKPCALM37.png|This episode's other wallpapers. Category:Image Galleries Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode episodes